


loving it

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean and Cas make love, Sam taps into his darker side and trys a little BDSM on Gabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever all sex fic. Fair warning, it is pretty graphic. Yes there is a little romance here and there but not like my other works. No. This is pure, unfiltered, raunchy sex.

Sliding down onto his lover’s powerful cock, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s back, his heels digging into muscles and pushing on bones. The overwhelming fullness made him hiss with pain and moan louder than he expected, startling Dean. “Shhhh…baby. I know it hurts. Oh, your so tight. Mmm….Just take it slow.” Dean coached and moaned. The bed was squeaking beneath them as he rode the throbbing muscle. As Cas started to ride faster, Dean started to buck his hips up into him. The sweat from both men poured down their bodies and pooled together , becoming the lubricant for their intense love making. “ This is so hot!” Dean thought, as he watched the determined angel working hard above him.   
Cas was sweating and panting like he was running a marathon. He had never felt this kind of heat before. The pleasure he was feeling was indescribable. Nothing his father had ever created compared to this one perfect man. Dean was perfect in every way to hm. He was even a perfect fit for the virgin angel’s, tiny, asshole. He never thought he would ever have it used like this but he was haply he had and even happier because of who it was with.  
Dean was pushing up into his ass as hard as he could when he decided he wanted to switch positions. He laid flat on his back, confusing Cas at the sudden interruption. “Get up baby. Lay down on your back. Put your legs in the air so I can get in you deep.” Cas obeyed. His legs were on Dean’s shoulders, toes next to his ears, and knees in his chest. He slid back inside of him quickly, causing Cas to let out a yelp and to tense up his muscles. “Son of a bitch! Cas! I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” He huffed. Cas, tearing, lifted his head to look at him and said, “ Yes Dean but I don’t want you to stop. Your making me feel so good. I can deal with a little bit of pain.” Dean smiled at him and thrusted back in.   
The unavoidable was about to happen. Neither of them wanted it to end. This was the most amazing sex either of them had ever had. Dean was thrusting into Cas, dripping sweat with every push. They were drenched. Cas was a hot mess and Dean was loving every second he got to watch him take every inch of his huge, throbbing, cock.  
They moved in perfect unison as the moment approached. Dean, cock twitching, moaned louder and started to cum inside of Cas’s sweet, ass. The feeling of his ass being filled with the hot liquid made Cas explode all over himself, shooting his load all the way up to his face. It landed on his cheek and dripped to his ear. Dean watched as he writhed in sweet, delicious, agony.   
Dean pulled out, letting Cas’s legs fall onto the bed. Cas hissed in a deep breath as his aching ass fell back into the mattress. He laid there motionless for a few moments while Dean cleaned the two up with a wash cloth then cuddled into the bed next to him. Kissing Cas on his cheek, he said, “That was amazing, babe. I love fucking you. Your ass is so perfect. I love your body and I love you.” They drifted off too sleep in each others arms.  
In the dungeon , Sam and Gabe were getting into some trouble of their own. Sam had hung a thick chain from the ceiling and attached the angel cuffs to it. Before Gabe, Sam would have never guessed he'd be so into bdsm. He never thought of torture as sexy before but something about teasing Gabe was so rewarding. All the times he had tortured him and his brother, this was payback, and it was sweet. Besides, he looked damn good in leather and he knew it.  
Gabe dangled naked and blindfolded in the middle of the room. Sam walked around him slapping a riding crop into his palm, making Gabe shudder in anticipation. Every now and then he would slap his ass with it making him jump. The waiting was killing him. Not knowing when the next crack would come, if he was gonna be fucked anytime soon, if he was gonna get a hard cock or a slick toy. Gabe was not accustomed to wondering. While lost in thought about what Sam was wearing, or not wearing rather, a crack came hard against his goose bump covered ass. He gasped. Sam moaned in approval of his lover’s reaction. Another quick crack and he was moaning too “mmmm….Yes daddy! Give me more!” Sam loved the way Gabe jumped every time the crop hit his bare skin. Another crack. It was so hot how he would gasp or hiss at the sting of the leather. Watching his lover react made him so hard. The bulge beneath his leather, studded briefs, throbbed at the snap of the crop.   
After a good ten minutes or so of teasing, Sam was ready to get off. He lowered the chain so that Gabe dropped to the floor. Kneeling, he leaned his head back looking to the end of his nose trying to see through the edge of the blindfold. All he could make out was the giant, sex god coming towards him. He heard the leather briefs pulling away from his skin and hitting the floor. Sam grasped Gabe’s chin and pulled his head forward, and squeezed his cheeks so that his mouth fell open. Gabe chuckled, “You gonna give me something sweet, daddy?” Silently, Sam reached forward, stretching his arm out over the kneeling angel’s body and cracked the crop against his ass again. “Did I say you could speak?” Gripping a handful of hair, Sam yanked his lover’s head back, pulling with a gentle force and held it there. It was somehow demanding and kind at the same time. With his free hand, he slapped the angel’s face with his massive cock. Gabriel grinned a devilish grin. The waiting was driving him nuts but he'd be a liar if he said he wasn’t enjoying the abuse. This torture was bliss. Sam, in his dom state, was just the picture of masculinity. His muscles were taut. His pheromones were steaming off of him. He oozed sex. Sam was in control. His demands must be met, like a king in his royal court and Gabe, his jester, or whore, loved to serve him. Bdsm was not his forte either but he was liking what he had been experiencing, thus far.  
Suddenly, Sam shoved his cock down Gabe’s throat. Coming out of a cough, Gabe started to moan. His mouth shut around the throbbing muscle. Sam jerked his hips, fucking Gabe’s face, his fingers still tangled in his slave’s hair. He pushed the angel’s head back and forth weakly, distracted by the overwhelming warmth of saliva on his shaft. He felt the twitching. He was getting close. He pulled himself out, quickly before it could get any closer.  
“Please, sir, can I have some more?”, Gabe teased in a British accent. In an lust filled, almost angry tone, Sam said, between gritted teeth, “You’ll get plenty more, you greedy little slut! Get on your hands and knees, now!” Gabe did as he was told, once again. Sam spread open his slave’s ass cheeks and spit into the little hole. Jerking his cock a few times on his own, he got back to fully erect. He slammed into the twitching entrance and right up into Gabe’s stomach. Gabe yelped. Sam moaned.   
Each thrust came with a manly grunt. Gabe was so turned on by Sam’s display, it made him so much harder. Every thrust now was getting Gabe closer and closer to the finish line. “Don’t you dare cum before me Gabe!” Sam, said out of the blue. How could he have known? Gabe thought. But oh god he felt so good! Nothing else in the world mattered anymore, just getting him off. Gabe started to move himself back and forth matching Sam’s strokes. “Mmmm …. Yes baby. Don’t stop. You feel so hot.” Sam was getting so close. Ripping the blindfold off his face, he arched Gabe up backward so he could kiss his neck as he thrusted even harder into him. He reached around to the front of his lover and grabbed his throbbing cock. Stroking, he chuckled, “Didn’t think id leave you hanging did you?” Gabe’s smile was interrupted by the impending orgasm. He shot his load into Sam’s fist and Sam quickly followed. Shooting his load into the loosened asshole of his lover, he gasped at the overwhelming release.   
Catching his breath, he said, “I thought I told you not to cum before me.” Gabe clicked his tounge, “Well I hardly had a choice.” Sam looked deep into Gabe’s eyes like he was about to say something deep and meaningful when he reached up and gave him a playful, little slap on the cheek. They both laughed and cleaned up their nasty, mess. After the room had been sanitized, they retired to Sam’s bed.  
The next day, nobody woke up until almost noon. The events of the previous night had taken a lot out of all four of the men. They all sauntered into the kitchen at the same time. Sam and Dean looked at each other giving both pleased then suddenly, disgusted looks. They were happy for each other but also a little grossed out. Cas was his blissful, nonchalant, self. He just floated in like he was walking on air and got breakfast or lunch, rather, started. Gabe, on the other hand, was grumpy and very sore. He went to sit on a stool but quickly was reminded of the pain he had received last night and quickly snuck over to the couch, trying not to be too obvious. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, as if to say “Well, ok. I guess if that’s what your into, more power to ya.” Sam smiled and shrugged his shoulders, letting out an embarrassed, little chuckle. They all went on with their day as normal, except for Gabe.  
The end


End file.
